


Dientes de tiburón

by NaghiTan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, One Piece, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabbles, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caer en un Universo Alterno no era algo que tenían planeado, pero sobrevivir era lo que sabían hacer muy bien... demasiado bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera mordida

**Titulo:** Dientes de tiburón

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece y Marvel

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Wade Wilson/Peter Parker

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos. Los personajes de  **Marvel** no me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos creadores, solo los tomo por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Caer en un Universo Alterno no era algo que tenían planeado, pero sobrevivir era lo que sabían hacer muy bien... demasiado bien.

 **Nota de Autor:** Mi corazón grita que lo haga, yo simplemente no puedo parar de escribir, y Wade es tan cool que se deja ser… de mi para mi, porque… bueno, hasta donde sé soy la única loca que quiere unir estos universos.

* * *

 

Zoro no despegó la katana del cuello del castaño, no lo haría, hasta que el hombre de traje completamente rojo con negro dejara de apuntarle en la sien a Sanji.

"Deja a Peter" dijo el hombre, apretando su agarre, Sanji solo gimió de dolor, Zoro pudo escuchar el tronar de los huesos de su nakama, y eso lo puso furico, había caído junto con el cocinero en un lugar donde no tenía la menor idea de lo que era, pero sabía bien que al ser los únicos de la tripulación que cayeron, Zoro tenía la obligación como primero a bordo, de llevar a Sanji con vida.

"Tu suelta a Sanji" la katana hizo un leve corte y vio como el hombre prácticamente hacia detonar su arma, Zoro suspiró de alivió al ver como el cocinero había reaccionado rápidamente y había usado su flexibilidad.

No contó con que el hombre que sujetaba haría prácticamente lo mismo, Zoro no sabía lo que pasaba y una patada, seguido de un duro golpe a su estómago le hizo trastabillar.

Aquel mundo raro era tan emocionante. Y pudo ver en los ojos de su nakama que pensaba lo mismo.


	2. Capitulo 2

… voy a guindarme, naaaa, aunque si, tengo quince longs fics que acabar TAT detenganme!!! Si no me muero x.x este cerebro que no quiere dejarme en paz. Bueno, pensé que no gustaría la idea de este Crossover, pero me alegra darme cuenta que no es asi, que es lo contrario. Voy a tratar de hacer esta parte mas larga, lo mas larga que se pueda hacer por celular.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Zoro sospechaba que ya no estaban en su mundo, el Sunny no se veía por ninguna parte y ver esos objetos metalicos circulando por un piso tan duro no era normal, en su vida los había visto… eran extraños. El de cabellos verdes tuvo que agacharse ante la sensación del aire siendo cortado, ese hombre de traje rojo con negro era tan jodidamente fuerte. 

  
“Tsk” escuchó el siseo del hombre “Peter es tan sexy cuando se flexiona de esa manera”. Zoro se desconcertó ante el comentario y de reojo pudo ver al otro tipo de traje rojo con azul y con un patrón como si de telaraña se tratase… telaraña… ¡El maldito cejillas le tenía fobía a los insectos! Giró bruscamente y se impulsó ante la dirección donde se encontraban ese par. 

“Maldición” chistó molesto ante una patada repentina, no eran tan fuertes como las de Sanji, pero eran lo suficientemente molestas como para desiquilibrarlo. No tenía idea de donde estaban, pero el cocinero era un nakama y como el segundo al mando de la tripulación de los Mugiwara su deber era velar por todos ellos, aunque solo fuera el molesto del rubio y supiera que este se sabía defender. 

  
“¡Alejate!” El grito de su nakama le hizo rodar los ojos, Sanji podía ser fuerte, ser el único que le daba batalla, pero cuando era algo sobre los insectos… 

  
Un estruendo y el sonido de vidrios le alertaron, tenía que deshacerse de su oponente, pero era tan escurridizo… se movía agilmente y peleaba muy bien con esas dos extrañas katanas.

  
“Me estoy aburriendo” el sujeto le habló “ y esta escritora que nos tocó en esta historia da muchas vueltas”. 

  
El espadachín arqueó una ceja confundido, hasta que le vio sacar dos pistolas, usualmente no le causaba sensación de peligro, pero esas cosas se veían monstruosas. 

  
“¡Diable Jamble!”


End file.
